Stephen's Filmography
The Young and the Restless (TV series) Tucker McCall / Tucker MCcall 2009 Crash (TV series) Thigpen's Client – You, I'll Be Following (2009) … Thigpen's Client 1985-2009 Days of Our Lives (TV series) Steve Johnson 1997-2003 General Hospital (TV series) Stefan Cassadine 2002 She Spies (TV series) Kurt Maxim – Trap (2002) … Kurt Maxim 1998 Merchants of Venus The Stud 1997-2003 Port Charles (TV series) Stefan Cassidine 1997 Deep Cover Dutch Leonard 1997 Blue Heat: The Case of the Cover Girl Murders (Video Game) Dmitri and Jeanette 1996 The Glass Cage Renzi 1996 Cover Me Dimitri 1995 Heaven's Tears Peter Steiner 1995/I Phoenix Tyler McClain 1995 Empty Nest (TV series) Matt Kane – Life Goes On: Part 1 (1995) … Matt Kane – Life Goes On: Part 2 (1995) … Matt Kane – Stand by Your Man (1995) … Matt Kane – Feelings, Whoa Whoa Whoa, Feelings... (1995) … Matt Kane 1993-1994 Second Chances (TV series) Tommy Simmons – Living in Between (1994) … Tommy Simmons – If the Truth Be Told (1994) … Tommy Simmons – Swimming Through Mud (1994) … Tommy Simmons – I Can't Get No Satisfaxion (1993) … Tommy Simmons – Coincidence or Conspiracy (1993) … Tommy Simmons 1994 Diagnosis Murder (TV series) Miles Archer – Georgia on My Mind (1994) … Miles Archer 1994 Sisters (TV series) Steve – Heroes (1994) … Steve 1994 In the Heat of the Night (TV series) Chuck Booker – Conspiracy of One (1994) … Chuck Booker 1993 The Nanny (TV series) Brock Storm – Personal Business (1993) … Brock Storm 1993 Melrose Place (TV series) Carl Canin – Collision Course (1993) … Carl Canin 1993 Renegade (TV series) Steve Harris – Endless Summer (1993) … Steve Harris 1992 Santa Barbara (TV series) Dr. Skyler Gates 1992 2000 Malibu Road (TV series) Brad Dimitri – Episode #1.5 (1992) … Brad Dimitri – Episode #1.6 (1992) … Brad Dimitri – Episode #1.4 (1992) … Brad Dimitri 1992 FBI: The Untold Stories (TV series) William Timothy Kirk – Evans vs. Evans (1992) … William Timothy Kirk 1992 Murder, She Wrote (TV series) Barry Carroll – Danse Diabolique (1992) … Barry Carroll 1991 Shades of LA (TV series) Walt Canton – Burial Ground (1991) … Walt Canton 1991 L.A. Law (TV series) Corrine's Lawyer – He's a Crowd (1991) … Corrine's Lawyer 1990 Matlock (TV series) Cliff Lockwood – The Biker (1990) … Cliff Lockwood 1989 Around the World in 80 Days (TV mini-series) Jesse James – Episode #1.1 (1989) … Jesse James – Episode #1.2 … Jesse James – Episode #1.3 … Jesse James 1986 Witchboard Brandon Sinclair 1986 House Scott 1985 Crazy Like a Fox (TV series) Croiser – The Geronimo Machine (1985) … Croiser 1985 T.J. Hooker (TV series) Tony Perino – Street Bait (1985) … Tony Perino 1984/II Killing Time (short) Jim 1982-1983 Dallas (TV series) First Paramedic / Paramedic – The Road Back (1983) … First Paramedic – Goodbye, Cliff Barnes (1982) … Paramedic 1983 Wizards and Warriors (TV series) Ogden – Dungeon of Death (1983) … Ogden 1981 Choices Chris 1981 Dynasty (TV series) Flight Attendant – Oil (1981) … Flight Attendant (uncredited) 1978 A Different Story Man at Bath Category:The Actors